


Our Song

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Series: OcLand [3]
Category: OCLand
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi nombre es Tekuro Kanashi y odio los pueblos.<br/>Sí, dejémoslo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

No fue el gallo estridente, ni tampoco las vacas locas que no dejaban de maullar. No fueron los gritos de los vecinos en la mañana, que empezaban su día en el pueblecito. Lo que me despertó, fue la luz que casi podía traspasar mis parpados de papel.  
No me gusta la luz, y mucho menos si viene del sol. Siempre me he considerado a mi mismo una persona nocturna, que disfruta de pasar toda la noche en vela, y la mañana en la cama. Pero claro, en un sitio como este, mi horario cotidiano iba a ser imposible.  
Y se suponía que esto eran "vacaciones".

Pero, mejor empiezo por presentarme, ¿no?  
Mi nombre es Tekuro Kanashi, y soy Youtuber.  
Espera… Esa presentación Ha sido muy estúpida. ¿Puedo repetirla?  
Mi nombre es Tekuro Kanashi, y tengo diecisiete años. Mis hobbies consisten en programar, jugar en el ordenador, hacer videos para la plataforma de YouTube y ver anime.  
Um… Aún así sueno como un perdedor total. Espera, tengo algo mejor.  
Mi nombre es Tekuro Kanashi y odio los pueblos.  
Sí, dejémoslo así.  
Llevo desde hace un año ya viviendo solo, porque el dinero que gano con los videos me lo permiten. Tengo más de dos millones de suscriptores en un canal en el que no hago más que comentar videos estúpidos, o hablar de mi vida diaria. Todo, claro, sin mostrar mi rostro. Supongo que es parte del encanto de mi canal. Aunque hay otro motivo por el que no me da por enseñarles a mis suscriptores como soy.  
Es absurdo pero… ¿Estáis listos? Allá va.  
Doy miedo.  
Tal y como lo oís, doy miedo.  
Y no es que sea un tipo enorme, con rostro cuadrado y completamente mazado. Para nada. Es más, diría que estoy enfermamente delgado, y pálido como la luna. Mi pelo tampoco es muy extraño, liso y oscuro hacia un lado. Tengo ojeras, pero muchas personas también. No entiendo cómo puede intimidar algo así a los demás.  
En mi opinión, de un soplo puedes tirarme al suelo. Soy alto, sí, pero peso menos que una pluma, y a menudo llevo mascarilla porque suelo coger catarros muy rápido. Probablemente, porque no me alimento del todo bien.  
Entonces, ¿Qué hace al resto alejar a sus hijos cuando me ven pasar? ¿O empezar rumores sobre que como gatos para almorzar? ¿O gritar cuando simplemente pido la hora?  
Pues no tengo ni idea. Algunos nacemos así, con un aura oscura y tenebrosa. Y por eso, no suelo tener muchos amigos.  
Las pocas personas que me han dado una oportunidad, han llegado a ver que en realidad no soy un vampiro zombie come-cerebros. Sólo soy un chico normal y corriente, que aparentemente da más miedo aún cuando sonríe.  
Pero al final, la presión social acababa por alejar a esas personas de mi lado, y difundir rumores completamente sin sentido. Una pena.  
Diría que no me importa, y quedaría como un Dios. Pero lo cierto es que sí, me importa y mucho. Estoy totalmente acomplejado por todo esto, y es el motivo principal por el que sigo siendo Anónimo a ojos de los demás.

Pero espera. Te preguntarás que qué hace un chico de ciudad, obsesionado con la tecnología en una mierda de pueblo rural, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que quería contar desde el principio, pero me he ido por las ramas. Llevo desde hace un año viviendo sólo, y por eso mis padres me han obligado a pasar el verano con ellos en el pueblo de mi abuela.  
Sí. Todo el verano.  
¿Y mis videos? Bueno, tengo algunos programados, pero me da que voy a tener que grabar aquí, si quiero tener material para todos los días. Y lo peor es que en dos días que llevo aquí, aun no he encontrado ningún sitio donde tengan Wi-Fi. ¿Qué clase de pueblo era este? ¿Qué se suponía que hacia aquí la gente todo el día?

\- **Teku es hora de levantarse.** –Mi madre se asomo a la puerta con una sonrisa. Parecía contenta de volver a verme, y poder controlar un poco mejor mis hábitos poco saludables. Tal vez por eso era todo esto… - **Tenemos una sorpresa, vístete y sal a desayunar.  
** \- **Mmm…** -Murmuré, agarrando mi teléfono de la mesilla de al lado.  
Sonreí, leyendo los tweets que se compadecían de mi mala suerte, y algún que otro fanart de mi "persona" en el canal. Se trataba de un muñequito, que en vez de cabeza tenía un monitor de ordenador antiguo con un smiley. Era bastante adorable. Creo que el primero que lo creó fue un fan llamado KennyNeko o algo así. De todas formas, se lo agradecía eternamente. Una excusa más para no tener que asustar a todos con mi careto.  
Me levanté de la cama, peinándome más o menos esos pelos de emo que me traía, y puse rumbo a la cocina de la pequeña casa rural de mi abuela. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero ahí estaba "él", sentado en la mesa mirándome como si fuese un bicho extraño. Pero yo estaba demasiado dormido como para siquiera percatarme de que teníamos un invitado.  
Mi abuela me dio los buenos días y sirvió arroz para el desayuno. Di un par de bocados con los palillos, pero no comí mucho más. Nunca había sido alguien que desayunase mucho. Y fue entonces cuando él habló, haciéndose el protagonista de la mesa.  
\- **¿Sólo vas a comer eso?** –Preguntó con tono agudo. Yo en esos momentos me hallaba totalmente descuadrado. ¿Quién acababa de hablar? ¿Un niño? – **Eh, los móviles fuera de la mesa.  
** \- **¿Perdón?**  
Cuando levanté la vista ahí estaba. Su cabello oscuro despeinado, y hacia un lado. Sus ojos verdes que estaban clavados en mí, como si intentase matarme con la mirada. Su rostro moreno, como si fuese hijo del sol, estaba manchado por tierra. Tan temprano…  
\- **¡Eh! ¡No te creas que porque me mires así me das miedo!** –Soltó.  
\- **No, si yo no…**  
\- **Cielo. Este es Kojimura.** –Mi madre intervino, dándole un sentido repentino a todo. – **Y te va a guiar por el pueblo, para que no te aburra.  
** \- **Pero si…** -Empecé, volviendo la vista a mi madre. – **Es un niño pequeño.** –Murmuré, pero pareció enterarse.  
\- **¡EH! ¡TENGO DIECISEIS AÑOS! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?**  
\- **¿D-Dieciséis? Pero si parece que tienes trece.**  
\- **¿BUSCAS PELEA?**  
\- **¡P-PARA NADA!  
** \- **Bueno, bueno. Las peleas fuera de casa. –** Sonrió mi madre. ¿Por qué demonios se la veía tan contenta?

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de patitas en la calle. Kojimura me miraba con una cara de asco increíble, mientras que yo procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.  
\- **Espera… ¡MAMÁ! ¡SIGO EN PIJAMAS! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!**  
En ese momento no sabía… Que mi vida iba a dar un giro increíble. Todo por culpa de un chico de pueblo. Kojimura Yamato.


End file.
